Harmony (Genix Club)
Harmony Jane is the Guardian of Melody and current Keeper of The Harmonica. She is one of the protagonists of the series, The Genix Club ''and one of the two tritagonists in [[The Secrets of Asphiara.|''The Secrets of Asphiara.]] Personality Harmony is known as a girl with a hot temper and has had one since she was a young girl. She acts impulsively and often without thinking at times but is a person with a heart of gold, she is always thinking of her friends and will protect them to the upmost of her abilities. Unlike her other friends, Harmony isn't a princess and gets annoyed when the others constantly flex their things despite living in wealth herself. Harmony is humble and has a small habit of acting like her achievements aren't much to gawk at or not even mentioning them to people at all. Harmony often butted heads with Blaise because of their competitive nature, but unlike her fiery friend, Harmony is mature and can own up to her mistakes and take accountability. She will often be the first one to apologize and be the bigger person and hates arguing with people. Although she gets frustrated easily and has the habit of blowing up at people on accident if they bother her too much. She's one of the only ones who understands Blaise and sees her point of view, especially when it comes to her older sister Janie. Harmony is very understanding and is able to emphasize with her friends. In battle, she's quick and calculated and unlike outside of the battle she's not as impulsive and thinks before she attacks. Harmony will go to lengths of earth to defend those she finds innocent and believes whole heartedly in Innocent until proven Guilty. Harmony fits as a second leader when Blaise isn't around and all the other members of Genix Club believe in her and trust her. Harmony is tough and will always stick up for the weak. Background Harmony is the only daughter of Musa and Riven, who was once a member of the Legenearly Winx Club. She is the youngest in her family and has one older brothers named Dorian. Harmony grew up near the water in Melody and enjoyed playing music with her brother near the ocean and taking family walks. Growing up, she didn’t hear much of her mother’s life as a Fairy. Instead she heard of her fathers stupiidty has the great friendships she had made when she was there. She was childhood friends with a boy named Sax whose father worked for the king. When she was eight years old, her brother pushed off of her bike and caused a scar to form on her forehead. She’s still mad at him for it today. Harmony was open to going to Alfea and embraced the idea. She was chill about it and was willing to go with the other daughters of the Winx Club. There she met Blaise, Serena, Thalia, Mayen and Ocean where they banded together and formed the Genix Club. While at Alfea, the group tries to figure out the secrets of Asphiara and the disappearance of Blaise’s sister, Janie as memories start poking up around Magix that lead to her. Curiosities * Birthday: May 11th * Astrological Sign: Satyr * Favorite Food: Pasta * Favorite Color: Blue, color of the ocean :) * Favorite Hobby: Creating music on her laptop * Ideal Boyfriend: No one because guys suck * Best Friend: Blaise & Ocean * Favorite Movies: The Satyr & The Magician * Loves: Watching scary movies just to laugh * Favorite Music: Tecno * '''Favorite Spell: '''Sound Boost, Drop the Beat Appearance Harmony, while she won’t admit it, has a youthful face with light violet hair, pale skin, freckles and dark brown eyes. Her hair falls past her shouldees and is usually placed behind her ear or seen pulled back with a purple hairband. She has a musical tattoo on her thumb that she did herself with magic. Civilian Her first civilian outfit is a stripped purple and black cropped shirt with baggy black sweatpants. She styles it with black platform boots with silver chains around the loops. She accessories with medium sized golden hoop earrings. and white plaid sleeveless dress that stops near her mid thigh with a knit white sweater. Around her waist is a shiny white belt. To accessorize, she wears black heels with straps around her ankles. The second outfit she wears is a ruffled black tube top with layers and a crimson red miniskirt with fishnet style tights underneath. Around her neck is a white flame choker and black leather ankle boots. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail and her bangs are parted. Dance, Casual She wears a simple one piece body hugging leathery black dress with a red and pink dragon throwing the design resembling traditional Japanese style clothing. Her hair is placed into a high ponytail held back by a red hair band. She wears black strapped wedges with red underneath the heel. Winx Her Winx is a sparkly magenta cropped shirt which stops at her lower abdomen. Matching with it is a sparkly magenta pair of jeans with chains hanging around from them with music notes engraved. Around her legs are purple ankleboots. She wears white gloves and headphones are seen around her ears. Her wings are a white which fade into dark purple tips. Her charmix is the same with a music pin around her headphones and a fluffy-purple bag which goes around her shoulders. Powers and Abilities Harmony much like her mother has powers of Music but her powers mostly specialize in Soundwaves and using music to aid her allies. While she can use her attacks to hurt others, she’d much rather only use them to aid her friendship. Her spells can often be seen in purple sound waves or if she controls another object such as an instrument or speakers, they glow dark purple. Her most used spells, amp up the sound causing allies to not be able to hear or classic soundwaves manifested in small beams, balls, and groups of explosions. Because of her music, she has a heightened sense of hearing and can tap into anything to amplify the sound or make it clearer. Harmony also can emit sound waves vocally causing the opponent to fall into sleep patterns, depending on how graceful or end up holding their ears in pain. Harmony is one of the most promising fairies at Alfea and uses her powers well. Harmony is an average fairy when it comes to other spells and knows simple things that most fairies are taught from a young age. Spells Winx * Harmonic Healing * Drop the Beat * Sound Boost * Sonic Blast * Sonic Wave * Sound Bounce * Sonic Boom * Dance Time * Sound Shield * Harmonic Melody * Revert Chord * Off Beat * Sound Barrier * Max Volume Echantix * Power of Sound * Siren Wave * Sound Cry * Power of Harmony * Harmonic Chord * Disco Shell * Sonic Bass Wall * Sonic Bass * Ultra Sound Wave * Magic Bass Boom * The Power of the Harmonica * Clear Sound * Music Drop Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fanmade Fairies